


Hospital in the Mansion

by JustSimon



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Spooky's House of Jump Scare's true ending. After unexpected final, Spooky got a good advice and even decided to end her enmity with one certain person, but what if there is something lies behind this reconciliation?
Relationships: Spooky/Demon Child
Kudos: 1





	Hospital in the Mansion

Spooky was shocked, confused and upset, she couldn't threw those words out of her head, bold words of one protagonist. It's happened after the final battle against Specimen 9 aka Taker, but in this time, hero used his axe to break the wall, saved himself from the falling ceiling and survived, then history enthusiast met Spooky in the neat and clean room, she was angry.

"What? How did you survived? You had should die and became a ghost, new rookie for my army, you dirty cheater, how dare you play tricks with me." ;ENOUGH! It's over Spooky, your crazy game is over, let me leave and set free everyone who you fooled.; "You... You dare to bossing ME around?! I am gonna kill you!"

Spooky took out her knife and rushed at the hero, unfortunately for her, enthusiast was fast enough to block her attack by his axe and beat knife out of her hands, then using axe, he pointed at Spooky and said.

;I am sorry for that you are dead and your story, but, it doesn't give you the rights to fool innocent people and make them suffer. Don't you think, that you need to change? And now. GIVE. US. FREEDOM.; "Who... Who the hell you are?!" ;Call me just, Hex.; Spooky snapped by her fingers and said. "You won Hex, but i can't free the souls, i just don't have abilities to do that, so, you can leave by those upstairs, get lost and never come back!"

Hex walked to the first step of upstairs and before to leave the cursed mansion said.

;About changes, you could begin with behavior to your specimens, try to be more, friendly.; "Just go away!" ;Well then, goodbye Spooky.;

After that Hex went by the upstairs to his freedom and finally left Spooky's House of Jump Scares, also known as Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion.

"Damn you history enthusiast... Hex? History Enthusiast and with X sounds like an axe? Oh! You sly bastard. But... Maybe i actually should change? Maybe i should at least try? Sigh, here goes nothing."

And so Spooky tried to change her behavior to Specimens, everyday Spooky spent time with each of them. On a first day she helped to Specimen 1 aka Sam with a new designs for his cardboard cut outs. On a second day ghost girl with a Specimen 2 aka Solid & Slimy made a sculptures from uh, slime? On a third day Spooky feed Specimen 3 aka Clicker and pat her a lot. Fourth day eaters contest with a Specimen 4 aka Ringu, to surprise of the last one, Spooky has won. Fifth day, helped to Specimen 5 aka Mother build some... Church. Sixth day puppet show of Specimen 6 aka Ben The Merchant. Seventh day, Mind Games with Specimen 7 aka Wall of Flesh and the Cat.

"Um, do you have a real name?" :Name is not always important, more important the inner world of a person, little one.: "Um ok, but i will give you a name, when i will imagine one." :It's fine for me if it will make you happy.: "Got it! Now your name will be, Enigma." :I can feel happiness from this name, i even can say, that i like it.: "Yay! Mission Complete! Ahem, i mean, i glad that you like it."

Eight day, care about children of Specimen 8 aka Deer Lord. Ninth day been most troublesome, it was a really hard for Spooky to get along with Specimen 9 aka Taker, but she succeed in this. Tenth day, Spooky helped to Specimen 10 aka Larwia with her experiments, despite on fact that Larwia was a parasite, somehow, that GL scientist been alive as another personality, and always had a burning passion to the science, Spooky even could make that Larwia got along with Old Specimen 10 aka Crawler. Eleventh day, help to Specimen 11 aka Food Demon with his job at Fast Food Restaurant. Day Twelve, proper funeral for a oldman, former possessed one and creating a similar body with help of Ben. And on a thirteenth day swimming with a Specimen 13 aka Siren. Through Thirteen days Spooky befriended with every of her Specimens, but ghost girl don't stopped on it, she decided to learn more about Karamari Hospital Monsters and Unknown Specimens. So in one day Spooky payed a visit to Karamari Hospital. But Spooky don't knew what to do, Karamari Monsters were truly different from her Specimens and then Spooky realized that can try only one thing, some medical help, from Nurse Spooky. Spooky put bandages on hands of Monster 1 aka Officer, remade Morgue in a room of peace and silence, especially for a Monster 2 aka Body Bag, Worked as nanny for Monster 3 aka Baby Face, made some psychological therapy for Monster 4 aka Hangedman, sang some songs in karaoke contest with a Monster 6 aka Bekka, made some massage of back for Monster 7 aka Sitting Stranger and to her surprise, got along with a Monster 5 aka Ghost Cow, it seemed that Cow was very happy for his Monsters, he thanked Spooky and said that she can count on him if what. Now time has come for Unknown Specimens. What Spooky did? Well. Unknown Specimen 1 aka White Face, told to Spooky his story about complicated relationships with some pale lady and ghost girl listened him. Unknown Specimen 2 aka Otto the Otter, she oiled his limbs, since he is a robot animal, or animatronic. Unknown Specimen 3 aka Spooper, some training to Halloween and collecting candies. Unknown Specimen 4 aka Tirsiak, Spooky seems to became a member of wolf flock for a one day and helped to Tirsiak with a hunt. And finally Unknown Specimen 5 aka Lisa, somehow knitting calmed her down, so Spooky knitted with her, mostly Lisa taught Spooky how to knit, Spooky even got some mittens and scarf. In the end everything was fine, everyone in the mansion loved and love Spooky, and she for a first time been very happy, but then Spooky realized something, that she feel some mental emptiness, Spooky couldn't understand why she feel herself like that, she decided to check photos of her friends on her cell phone, she found a photo of her and Ghost Ghost Cow, carefully looked at it and saw a familiar figure behind, it's looked like a little girl, but Spooky knew this girl, in her own opinion this girl was her rival and enemy, Demon Child aka Akumako. Spooky flew through the floors and reached her room.

"Hey Akumako." 'What do you want?' "Relax, i am here to, well, how i must say it? Oh! I am here to offer you the peace." 'You want a reconciliation?' "Right, reconciliation." 'Don't get me wrong, but why do you need that?' "Sigh, one certain person gave me an advice to change myself." 'One certain person? ... ! That guy!' "What's wrong? Are you scared of him? Come on, i thought that you are literally a demon." 'I am maybe a demon, but even i have a weakness and that person had one and only my weakness, the sword. He used it to kill all my monsters, my... friends. Except Bekka.' "Yeah, Bekka is OP, Bekka is coolest." 'What means is OP?' "Oh my god, how long are you live here? OP is Over Powered, someone who is so cool that even skilled protagonist can't kill. Calm down, your friends is alive and that guy left my mansion." 'But, if that what you said is true, then why i still remember that, day? Day when i felt as my friends were slayed, day when i saw him with a sword, i looked in his eyes, he wasn't a human.' "Hmm, yeah, no, he is a human, he just, very unique, also, i believe, it's my mansion have an effect on you, that's why you remember it, this guy, somehow, cheated in my game, sly bastard. But he gave me actually a good advice, advice to be nice to my specimens, but i realized that i can go even far, i helped to your monsters, spent some time with them, it was even nice." 'So that's why they feel themself, so, happy, i guess i must say, arigato Spooky-chan, i mean, thank you Spooky.' "No problem, so, how about we make a reconciliation?" '... It will be a honor for me, end our enmity.'

Spooky held out her hand to Akumako, after some seconds Akuma held out her hand in reply and they shook hands to each other in the sign of reconciliation. Spooky felt how emptiness in her has filled. From that day Spooky spent a lot of time with her new friend, not only in Karamari Hospital, with some efforts, ghost girl persuaded Demon Child, visit her mansion and take a stroll by a rooms, for all this time that non human girl spent together they learned something about each other, Akumako learned that Spooky is a fan of Edgar Allan Poe's book, Mask of Red Death and even saw her costumes on Halloween, Spooky learned about some fate of Akumako in Karamari Hospital and her friendly relationships with the patients. With time Spooky felt some warmth in her hand, hand which held the hand of Akumako, ghost girl realized that now have a feelings to Demon Child, Spooky fell in love with Akumako, but moreso, Spook could see that demon of Karamari Hospital feel the same, even so, Spooky decided to hide her feelings and well, play a little bit with Akumako, girls maybe like girls, but they still too young to open their feelings to each other.


End file.
